


Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor

by Artemis_hunt_goddess



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Gen, Hurt, I finished TWD last night and here I am, Idk how to tag anymore, Murder, Suicide, The White Door Spoilers, again kind of, graphic description of violence, hope you like it, kind of, unable to show any self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_hunt_goddess/pseuds/Artemis_hunt_goddess
Summary: Robert "Bob" Hill was supposed to live an ordinary life, and die as one, not knowing much about the world, living with subdued colors and feelings. But he meets her, and his life changes forever.or, a brief story of Robert's life and thoughts.
Relationships: Laura Vanderboom/ Robert "Bob" Hill
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [所爱之处，必有伤痛](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159126) by [amazingwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingwoods/pseuds/amazingwoods)



> _Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor_ \- Lat. Where there's love, there's pain.
> 
> If you haven't played The White Door yet, I strongly suggest doing that before reading this fic!
> 
> Translation to Russian is available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9769077/25133877), thanks to amazing [EmeraldCapricorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldCapricorn/pseuds/EmeraldCapricorn)! 

**Act 1**

Robert Hill is not an ambitious man. 

His parents were ordinary, never too compassionate, never too cold, never too warm, never too bright. They both had ordinary jobs, ordinary life. 

Robert Hill was their ordinary child, not too bright, not too dull. He went to school, passing exams with not too good, not too bad grades. He gets into a job, meant for ordinary people like him, who can’t do better or worse. A fine, delicate line, into creating a hollow life.

All he remembers from then is bleak walls, the dull sound of his parents, the bland taste of the food, the faceless people in the school, the white noise of the birdseed factory.

He stares at the sky, blue as ever, and wonders about nothing. 

  
  


**Act 2**

He meets Laura, and his life turns upside down. 

Laura is like him and unlike him, with her pale blue eyes and her yellow curls, the way her lips are unfamiliar with smiles and her eyes with tears, the way she stares at the sky, blue as ever, and stays silent. 

Loving her was never a choice, Robert thinks as he falls for her deeply, when he sees her sketches and her pale dresses, as he takes her to his favorite disco and they dance together, as he feels her warmth and her cold from beneath her dress, as she spins and spins and spins. 

_ You teach me to want more, love more, feel more.  _

She likes to smoke, and she sits at the edge of the bed, lighting her cigarette and blowing the smoke into the air. The smoke curls into unknown shapes, unknown feelings. The moon watches them from the window, the shadows of the trees sharp against the wall. Laura says nothing, she just smokes and smokes, and lies back down, her body carefully tucked next to Robert’s, so close and yet so far.

_ What’s on your mind? What makes your heart so heavy, so untouchable? What’s in your shadow, growing longer every day, getting darker and darker? What do you see, when you look at me, at yourself, at us?  _

His hand keeps tracing her back, yet his tongue does not move. 

  
  


**Act 3**

  
  


She breaks up with him, and Robert feels himself shatter.

Something is wrong with her, and yet he can’t put a finger on it. The shadows move when he’s not watching, the parrot that she loves so much keeps crying at nights. Laura stays awake at night, unmoving, eyes open and empty. When he tries to reach out, she pulls back. Her body goes cold, even under blankets, or under his arm, in his embrace. He doesn’t know what to say, so he says nothing, pretends he doesn’t see the darkness pooling in the depth of her eyes. 

_ I’m a simple man. _

And yet Laura is anything but simple, with her bright eyes and colorful dresses, with the words she says without talking, with the way she holds centuries of stories hidden inside herself. He’s unable to stop her from drifting apart, unable to make her fall asleep at the nights when the moon is high and the moths gather at the window, an endless dance of light and dark. 

_ I don’t think we should _ , she says,  _ see each other anymore _ .

He only sips his coffee, and doesn’t see her again till later, when he was watching television, her body lifeless and unmoving, like a puppet with no strings. The colors have bled out of her, leaving only red, red, red. His shadow snickers at him, watching him staring at the blood with his teary eyes, taunting him with images of her lifeless eyes. He wishes he could watch the sky, blue as ever, and wonder about nothing, but now everything reminds him of her. He looks at the sun and sees her hair, looks at the moon and sees her face, looks at the sky and sees her eyes, looks at the red pooling under her head, turning the yellow into filthy brown, turning her face into a gruesome imitation, turning her eyes into pitch black. 

_ But she was dead long before she was killed _ , the darkness sings in his ear, and he touches the pistol, as cold as her hands, as cold as her eyes.

Robert Hill  _ was  _ an ordinary man, he thinks as he puts the pistol over his head, feeling the cold metal against his temple, finger shaking on the trigger. 

_ I wish we could go back to where it started. _

And all he sees is white. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please tell me what you thought in the comments!


End file.
